Princess and the Prince
by xRestlessme
Summary: The mere Earth prince has fallen in love with her. She can't forget about him, as much as she tries. She can't betray them for him...can she? Rated T for one sentence pretty much.
1. Mere Earth Prince

**Hello and welcome to my second story!**

**This is not really of a much of smut story, so sorry if you were expecting one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. But the plot is my own.**

* * *

Makoto Kino sat in her small kitchen, slowly reading a book.

Seconds before the timer went off, she marked her page.

Pulling the bread out of the oven, her face soured. It was burnt! She couldn't just give this to him, not someone she liked. An angry sigh escaped as she quickly dialed a number.

"Usagi, I baked some bread for you. Well actually it's not for you, but it turned out horrible," she muttered in the phone, wincing at the high-pitched reply. Hanging up the phone

_What the hell was she supposed to make him then? She didn't want a normal food._

Tall, slender legs flopped down onto her couch, as she tried to ponder. If he was anything like her sempai, he'd love cookies.

_Tall…shining black hair and sapphire blue eyes. _A blush stained the princess' face as she cursed.

No not him! He wasn't hers and wasn't meant to be.

"Mako-chan! The bread smells really delicious, now if you would just open the door," whined Usagi's voice as impatient knocking followed. Laughing, Makoto opened the door, her gaze drawn to an amused Mamoru.

Glad she'd answered the door wearing actual clothing instead of her pajamas, she rolled her eyes.

"Mamoru, I do hope you realize Usa-chan usually gets the burnt food?" she questioned as Usagi pushed her way into the apartment.

Mamoru simply shrugged, as he slid out of his shoes.

"I'm sure it's still better then anything Usagi can make. Anyways, the cake you made for my birthday was pretty great," he muttered, smirking.

A faint blush stained Makoto's face when she turned to yell at the hyper blonde.

"Usa-chan! The pan's hot you baka, do you really want to burn yourself?"

Usagi's hands slowly moved away from almost picking up the pan, to Mamoru's laughter. Rolling her eyes, the brunette dumped the bread onto a plate as Usagi searched for jam. Sighing, Makoto pushed aside Usagi as she struggled to get the jar.

Usagi plopped down before the plate, carefully cutting the bread into extremely thick slices.

Makoto's fingers just brushed the jars' surface when a body pressed behind her. A large hand grasped the container as Makoto felt all the blood rush to her face.

"I-I was completely fine!" she stammered as she forced herself to stand still.

"Sure Mako-chan, but seeing as it looks like Usagi's about to start crying or something," soothed the college man as he stepped towards Usagi.

Trying to calm her beating heart, Makoto turned around frowning.

"Usa-chan, I forgot. I actually went to the doctor yesterday, and apparently I haven't been getting enough sleep. So he told me to rest for about an hour each day. So…how about you and Mamoru go eat that in the park?" she requested as Usagi raised an eyebrow. Makoto tensed as she remembered her leader wasn't as stupid as she acted.

"I suppose we have to then, doctor's orders. Make sure to get well soon," she chirped, placing a kiss on Jupiter's cheek. "Mamoru does that whenever I'm sick also.

The moon princess held the plate and jam as she went to the door. Before Makoto could begin to process her lie, a kiss from Mamoru was placed on her forehead.

"Do get better," he simply said, as the couple left.

Knees shook as she lowered to the ground, her head rested against the cabinet door.

A sob escaped her throat as she buried her face into her hands.

She couldn't betray Usagi.

Her first true friend she'd ever had.

But she already had.

Jupiter had fallen in love with the mere Earth prince.

* * *

­­­­­­

Glancing at the darkening skies, Makoto jogged to Rei's temple.

_So what? She was a few hours late, how could that really matter?_

A blush stained her face as she tried to forget the hours that had actually occurred.

What kind of friend was she now? She hadn't done anything with Mamoru, but she had been thinking of him whilst doing that with another man.

It was just as bad in her mind. Most likely Usagi's also, if the poor girl even thought of such things.

_Rough caresses in the darkness…blonde hair that seems to fade to black. Just for now._

Arriving at the meeting spot, she can barely speak before they surround her. The voices are accusing and some even disbelieving.

"What the hell is that on your neck?" questioned Rei, coolly. The fiery priestess' head is held high, her voice quiet as a storm.

Confused as all the voices stop, Makoto feels for her neck. The skin too tender to the touch causes realization to rush forward as she tries to vainly think of some lie to tell. Suddenly, she doesn't want to answer with a lie, letting anger take it's rightful place.

"Is it really any of your business? I thought this was about scout business, not me," she replies, just as cool, but the meaning there.

Usagi quickly steps in between, trying to force a nervous laugh. The blonde is not used to this anger directed at each of her friends. She's not happy with it.

The sleek, black feline speaks loudly, calling all attention to the ruby eyes.

"There's been increased activity around this park. Tuxedo Mask is already at patrol, and Artemis and I have also assigned specific times."

Makoto's angry eyes turn away from Rei's, glancing out towards the distance.

_Almost as if wishing to see the wisp of a shadow, the conceited smirk as he teases her._

The pulling on her arm also pulls her out of her head as the brunette stares. A skeptical Ami watches her, wary in her blue eyes. Usagi is chattering away, smiling happily.

"…Mamoru kissed me today! Our first yet, all the butterflies are still there…"

Makoto's heart plummets, her eyes widen as she feels the pain. The same usual pain, why did she think anything would be different? Shrugging away from the now confused princess, she tries to stop the tears. Inwardly screams for them to stop, to not show the weakness she's not known for. To finally show the scouts that she's not as strong as them. That she still needs to cry herself to sleep over her parents. The reason she can't even hear airplanes on the television, for the fear that stabs deep into her.

Usagi's eyes widen as she begins to panic, not used to seeing her friend like this.

"Minako! Someone, help me!" she screeches, blue eyes wide.

Makoto pushes away from the blonde, feet already beginning to run quicker then usual.

_She just wants to go back to her apartment and bury herself in the covers. _

_Pretend it was she; he was kissing for the first time._

* * *

**One more chapter to go! Please read and review, I love reading the reviews!**

_  
_

­­­


	2. Swing set

Heeled-boots silently walk across the pavement that surrounds the darken park. Short, green skirt flutters in the soft breeze.

It had taken a lot of convincing to the scouts that she was fine. Her heart had broken upon seeing Usagi's hurt face.

Sailor Jupiter tried to repress the yawn in the late hours of evening, night thick around her. She didn't see any activity, Luna had to be lying or something.

Feet heading for the familiar monument, she plopped down onto the swing set. The squeaking metal sent out calming noise into the soundless air.

A smile tugged at her mouth as she could just picture the image she made.

_It wasn't every day you saw a super hero swinging herself._

Fingers gripped tighter to the metal as her head hung down.

_But then again…could she be considered one?_

She lusted for her friend's true love. Someone who was destined to belong to her, even the future said so!

Her feet dragged in the soft dirt, as she created her own breeze.

Looking towards the sky, she stared at the faint moon. It was as if Usagi was watching her, making sure she made no mistakes.

_Sorry, Usa-chan. I won't be able to make any promises._

"Aren't you lonely out here? What if some big bad man came up behind you?" whispered the too-familiar voice.

Laughing, Jupiter turned to lock gazes with the white mask.

"As if. I'd just electrocute him, simple. What are you even doing out here at this time? Don't you have classes in the morning?"

The black-suited figure steps from the shadows, his gloved hands stopping the swinging set. Jupiter's eyebrow rises as she smirks.

_In this form, she can't help but feel stronger._

"I should be asking you that question young lady, both of them actually. But I've decided I won't," he murmurs.

His hands press against her back, sending chills up her spine as he begins to push her. Jupiter's green eyes close as she smiles.

_If this is all she gets, she's more then glad to accept._

* * *

Makoto barely noticed as days turn to months. She could still feel his hands on her back, the wind in her face.

Her uplifted mood did not go un-noticed by any of the scouts, who did not bring light to it. If their Mako-chan was happy, they did not want to destroy it.

Jupiter tried to calm her breathing down as she walked to the park. Her heart beat quickly, palms beginning to sweat. Her eyes looked up, a grin spreading.

"Couldn't wait to see me, could you?" she questions, tone flirtatious.

Tuxedo Mask simply bows, arm pointing to the empty swing.

Neither has patrolled for what must be forever, nothing has happened either way. Obeying, Jupiter sits in the swing, wind in her face.

A whisper in her ear causes her heart to seize painfully.

"_No I couldn't wait."_

Forcing herself not to look back even as her eyes widen, she is silent.

Can she really do this? Could she really take the final step in this forbidden dance?

"Neither could I. I haven't been able to for the longest," she states quietly, as his hands rest on her back.

Suddenly her back is cold as she turns to look.

Darkness sadly greets her as Jupiter stills. _What had she expected?_

Turning back, she gasps, as she is mere inches from Tuxedo Mask's face.

_He looks even more beautiful up close._

Slowly, her gloved fingers remove the pristine mask, staring into dark eyes. This is what she wants right?

Then she freezes on the spot, fingers still clutching his mask. Nerves eat at her courage, reducing her to a small child.

Usagi's face flashes through her head, the confusion, and the anger.

Startled, the mask drops as she steps back, realizing what she is about to do.

But Tuxedo Mask's hands hold her tight as he draws her in.

The sinner's lips meet in a kiss that sears their destiny.

It appears the mere Earth prince has fallen in love with the mighty Jupiter.

* * *

**And that's the end! Please review and tell me what could be better and whatnot!**

**Thanks, xBambi **


End file.
